


Awake Together

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a good bro, Gen, Modern AU, kinda vauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: “I can’t sleep anymore,” Obi-wan suddenly said. His voice was hoarse as if he’d been crying. “Every time I close my eyes… I see his face.” The confession is followed by a noticeable shudder.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Awake Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfortember prompt "Afraid to Sleep"

Anakin rolled over in bed then rolled back over the other way. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t manage to get to sleep. It danced just out of grasp, taunting him.

Since just laying around wasn’t doing anything to make him more tired, the blonde begrudgingly rolled out of bed. Anakin’s head briefly spun as he got up, fracking him to sit back down as unfocused eyes danced around the familiar walls of his room.

What was he going to do again? 

Anakin found his feet moving on their own, the rest of the body perfectly fine with following along. Oddly enough he found himself standing in the middle of the kitchen of all places. 

Movement caught his eye and he startled, suddenly now wide awake. Only to find a figure huddled in the corner. A figure that didn’t even react when Anakin flipped on the lights. And when he did the blonde’s heart immediately clenched in sympathy.

Obi-wan had his face buried in Boga’s neck ruff. The collie’s tail wagged when she saw him but otherwise didn’t react. Nor did she try to move away from the redhead.

Cautiously, Anaklin approached Obi-wan. When he didn’t react the blonde sat against the wall beside him.

For a long moment neither spoke. Each content to simply sit in silence and run their hands through Boga’s fur.

“I can’t sleep anymore,” Obi-wan suddenly said. His voice was hoarse as if he’d been crying. “Every time I close my eyes… I see his face.” The confession is followed by a noticeable shudder.

Before he can stop himself Anakin has a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. He almost expects a flinch but Obi-wan merely leans into the welcome touch. 

As much as he didn’t seem to want to admit it, Anakin could tell Obi-wan needed to not be alone. Perfectly fine by him, he wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon.

“I can’t sleep either,” he admitted. “So perhaps we can be not-asleep together.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good,” Obi-wan replied.

A hesitant pale hand stretched out and Anakin took it in his own. Fingers intertwined, the blonde could tell how much Obi-wan appreciated contact with another human being.

A human he trusted.

“I was scared we lost you for good, man,” Anakin admitted, giving his hand a quick squeeze. “It’s so good to have you back.”

From the corner of his eye he could see Obi-wan give a small smile. He squeezed back in response. “It’s good to be back.”


End file.
